teocfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy Duty
Personality Due to the environment he grew up in, Krillian is an opportunist. He's very mischievous. Yet deep down inside he means no real harm unless he has to, having a good moral compass. The type to pull a really bad prank and then help you recover from it. Although he is also the type to lie to your face to get what he wants. His personality depending on who you are and the situation he is in. Backstory Being left on the streets, in a basket, as a child by a hooded woman, he was taken in by a kind stranger called Lisa. After planning to give the child away, Lisa grew fond of this boy, she decided to raise him as her own. They did not live in a wealthy area, the boy was raised in a dangerous, lying, criminal infested area. He was exposed to all these behaviors as a child, seeing those special women at the corners of streets and witnessing thieves steal from innocent people. Soon after he was old enough, around the age of 8, he began to fall into these crowds. Beginning his life as a young 'merchant', a legal thief. That's when he discovered his charm, after an attempted attack, the boy defended himself with stretched out arms trying not to die, causing the mans blade to fall into his foot from the sudden weight it had. He then began to experiment with it, as any curious boy would. Being a fast learner he managed to get a slight hand of his ability. The community began to know his name, everyone knew the boy Krillian. The name 'Heavy Duty' being given to him from his fellow thieves as a joke soon became his title. Yet around the age of 10, his care taker Lisa was getting sick, only then did she reveal the boy's origin to him. He was left to fend for himself as a young boy, living off his skill. Soon finding a home in the local cat house, where he spent the last two years. Physique Has the body of a young athletic boy. Appearance Other than the silver winged necklace he had since he was found, he wears a tattered white shirt with a tattered brown trench coat over it. Having black, ripped around the knees and shin pants, and similar brown boots he won in a deal. Charm Weight Change Able to change the weight of anything he touches. Currently able to change the weight of something 4x its original weight. Able to hold this for 15 minutes. Drawbacks Other than the fact that it could accidentally be a nuisance for him, exceeding his time will cause the weight to come back to him after release. Possibly leading to death. Versatility Rather versatile. Examples He can cause a sword to drop from extreme weight after touching it. Or is able to throw a rock far by decreasing its weight. Weapons He carries around a large brown sack, and a dagger. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:OC Discards